The What If's In Life
by Hermione Jane Malfoy3654
Summary: Wanna hear something depressing? I, my brother, and our two best friends are chased by Klingons because of classified info we'd found out on Vulcan, our home planet. Then a mysterious ship called the SS Star Trek Enterprise beams us up. Rated M 4 latr on
1. Prolouqe

Prologue:

Hey, I'm Patrice Stewart (aka Patty). Me, my brother Max Stewart, Luke Walker, and Marissa Elle (aka Mari) have been hiding/trespassing on a Kligon planet for the last 2 years. Although we are only seven, we, as the ambassador Sarek puts it, have "mysterious qualities". I call it finding out highly classified information then getting caught.

Chapter 1:

"C'mon Patty!" yells Luke from in front of me "They're tailing us!". "I'm trying!" I yell back.


	2. Chapter 1: I am Captain James T Kirk

Chapter 1:

"C'mon Patty!" yells Luke from in front of me "They're tailing us!".

"I'm trying!" I yell back. We're being chased by a clan of klingons at the moment.

"MARI!!!" Yells Max. Mari's leg has been shot by a phaser beam.

"OWW!!" She cries. We all run to her. As we're huddled over her I since axes coming at all of us. All o the sudden we've been beamed anoard a strange ship.

"I am James T. Kirk captain of the star ship Enterprise." says the strange man.

"Hello captain. I am Patrice." I say "We thank you very much for saving us."

"Saving you? What from? We were taking you off the planet you were trespassing on for interegation!" says Kirk. At the word interegation Mari whimpers. A man who I presume to be a doctor walks in.

"HOLY SHIT!! Jim! Look at that young girls leg!" he yells walking over to Mari as he does. Mari tries to head towards Luke for cover who comes to her instead.

"Don't touch her." He growls as he puts his arms around her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: CLIFFY!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Little Bit of Chaos

Chapter 2:

"Hold on there lil' fella! I mean no harm i just want help your friend!" chuckled the doctor.

"The slime ball doctors back on Vucan said the same thing about Mari's back..." I said darkly joining Luke.

"See what I want to know about is how you got from Vulcan to a Klingon planet all by yourselves..." returned Captain Kirk.

"SILENCE!" I yelled; everyone shut up immeaditly, "better, now onto buisness; Captain Kirk, we'll willingly tell you anything you need to know, and Doctor who ever you are, we have our reasons for... mistrusting those who work your proffesion. Now that that's in order we can have some peace in this room!". After my coneption fit Kirk was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at human!" spat Matt, my brother.

"Mathew! Show some respect! If not for them beaming us up we'd be dead." I respond.

"It's okay I'm laughing because already such a small girl shows such leadership and maternal instinct!" chuckled the captain. Matt then came to my side and growls like a prehistoric Vulcan.

"Matt! Stop! You are NOT a Vulcan neanderthall!" I, once again, chastise him.

"Sorry sis," said Matt "Just people like him make my skin crawl!"

"People like me? So, what characteristics do people like me have?" Asked the captain.

"Well first of all: You guys think you can _"help"_ us, but yo just end up turning your backs on us at the first chance you get! Oh! And you think you know everything but are too judgemental to see when someone is truly hurting..." Max started but Mari then interupts him by yelling

"STOOOOOOPPPP!" Everyone is silent. "Better" she says quaintly. Mari then passes out.

"Mari!" Luke is immeaditly by her side.


	4. Chapter 3: Please?

Chapter 2:

"Hold on there lil' fella! I mean no harm i just want help your friend!" chuckled the doctor.

"The slime ball doctors back on Vucan said the same thing about Mari's back..." I said darkly joining Luke.

"See what I want to know about is how you got from Vulcan to a Klingon planet all by yourselves..." returned Captain Kirk.

"SILENCE!" I yelled; everyone shut up immeaditly, "better, now onto buisness; Captain Kirk, we'll willingly tell you anything you need to know, and Doctor who ever you are, we have our reasons for... mistrusting those who work your proffesion. Now that that's in order we can have some peace in this room!". After my coneption fit Kirk was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at human!" spat Matt, my brother.

"Mathew! Show some respect! If not for them beaming us up we'd be dead." I respond.

"It's okay I'm laughing because already such a small girl shows such leadership and maternal instinct!" chuckled the captain. Matt then came to my side and growls like a prehistoric Vulcan.

"Matt! Stop! You are NOT a Vulcan neanderthall!" I, once again, chastise him.

"Sorry sis," said Matt "Just people like him make my skin crawl!"

"People like me? So, what characteristics do people like me have?" Asked the captain.

"Well first of all: You guys think you can _"help"_ us, but yo just end up turning your backs on us at the first chance you get! Oh! And you think you know everything but are too judgemental to see when someone is truly hurting..." Max started but Mari then interupts him by yelling

"STOOOOOOPPPP!" Everyone is silent. "Better" she says quaintly. Mari then passes out.

"Mari!" Luke is immeaditly by her side.

"I am sorry Vulcan doctors were less then hodspitable towards you. Though that is no reason for you to think that human doctors are like that! Please, let me help your friend... Mari is it?" Bones said in a comforting voice.


	5. Chapter 4: Is Mari Okay?

Chapter 3:

"Fine." I said " you can help her. But, If we catch anything fishy going on... As humans put it "There will be hell to pay" "

"Thank You." Bones said picking up the unconsious Mari. He then took her out of the room to what I hope was the sick bay.

"Now, it's late and you must be very tired. Shall I escort you to your rooms?" offer the Captain politely.

"Yes, please" I answer for all of us. Once escorted to my quarters , I meditated and immeaditly went to bed. Meanwhile, Luke and Max weren't going to get any sleep for awhile.

"Max? You awake?" asked Luke.

"Yea. Why?" asked Max.

"I wanna check on Mari." said Luke.

"Luke, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. I doubt it would be logical to "check on her" this late at night." said Max.

"Logical Max?" said Luke "You're starting to sound like Pat! Or worse. Your **father**!"

"I am **nothing **like my father!" said Max angrily, then once more calmed down "I think I should meditate." Luke just got angry and stormed off mumbling something to te effect of "to heck with this I'm seeing Mari!" Max just sighed and started meditating hoping it would help him sleep. (as he did not know how to do the Vulcan sleeping trance)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sick Bay~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke walked into the sick bay to see a pretty lady attending to Mari. "Is Mari okay?" as Luke timidly.

"She's a little shook up. But, I think she'll pull through. If she's anything like the Vulcans I've met, she's a strong willed little girl. Even if she won't admit it." the lady said.

"I hope so." Luke said "She's like a sister to me. A quirky, unique little sister"

"Luke is it?" The lady asked.

"Yea. How'd you know?" Luke asked.

"Eh. Lucky guess." The lady answered "May I ask as to why you are up so late?"

"Yes." Luke answered "and I couldn't sleep, I had to know if Mari was okay. By the way, I never learned your name. What is it?"

"Christine. My name is Christine" the kind miss answered "Now, off to bed. I have a feeling you will have a busy day tomarrow"

"Okay Miss. Christine," Luke said


	6. Chapter 5: Who Will Be Responsible4 You?

Chapter 4:

"Yes." Luke answered "and I couldn't sleep, I had to know if Mari was okay. By the way, I never learned your name. What is it?"

"Christine. My name is Christine" the kind miss answered "Now, off to bed. I have a feeling you will have a busy day tomarrow"

"Okay Miss. Christine," Luke said, and off to bed he went. Just as Christine had asked to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Patrice had woken up early that day. She just knew something had happened, she could feel it in her bones. Just as she had finished getting dressed she heard a nervous pounding on her door.(obviously forgotten there was a beeper thing (shes 7 even a Vulcan child says stuff like that!) ) "One minute!" she called.

"We don't have a minuet Patty! Mari's healed! And says she needs to talk to you!" Luke was practically yelling.

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way." She said. As soon as Patty got there Mari said "Patrice. I hope you are well."

"I am. As are you?" Patty said.

"What do you think?" Mari laughed.

"So what's it like, hooked to all these machines?" Patty asked

"Limiting, but that's alright as long as I can walk again." Mari answered

"Oh she'll be able to walk again. The issue is her parents or legal guardians. Who do I talk to that could take care of medication and physical therapy eh? And don't say you, you aren't of legal age here or on Vulcan." Bones said

"Talk to me" Spock said as he walked in.

"Spock?" Bones asked clearly confused as was everyone in the room at the time.

"As I am the only Vulcan adult on this ship, logically, they would be my responsibility till they are safely returned home." answered Spock

"Well, okay..." said Dr. McCoy as he and Spock went to discuss the above mentioned.

"Isn't he..." Max began

"Yes but..." Mari said "I don't think knows. I hope he doesn't"

"He doesn't" Patty said "He said responsibility for all of us. He doesn't" By this time Spock and McCoy had finished their discussion and were coming into where Mari was.

"I honestly don't see how they are your responsibility but if that is what you feel... I cannot convince you otherwise." Bones said defeated

"Ain't that the truth!" said Captain Kirk as he walked in "Now then, onto a less than pleasing topic..."

"Let me guess. We're going to be court marshalled. Am I right? And probably be tried as adults?" Max said

"Correct" Kirk answered in awe that Max had said this as calmly as he had.

"And as I am responsible for them I will speak in their defense." Spock said as he sat down

"Correct" Kirk answered

"Damn for 7 year olds, they sure are little bags of trouble..." mumbled Bones

"Yes we are." replied Patty "In fact all our lives we've caused nothing but trouble for those around us. That is part of the reason we left, which still seems like the logical choice right now." At this everyone was silent. Five minuets passed by everyone silent. Then, Spock got up and said "I should go to my post"

"Yes, we all should" Kirk said

"Mari. I am going to need you to stay here for awhile so I can make sure your leg is going to do okay in the future." McCoy said matter-of-factly.

"As is expected of a good doctor" answered Mari.

"How long will she have to stay here?" asked Luke.

"Depends. I'll be able to determine how long she needs to stay within the next few days." Answered McCoy. Mary then tried to sit up because she needed to stretch her back but as she did a sharp pain went through her leg.

"Ah!" she winced.

"No no no. You need to rest Marissa" said Bones soothingly "you only just got out of surgery, it takes time for wounds to heal."

"Bah..." grumbled Mari

"Is it me or do you have a striking resemblance to Mr. Spock?" asked Bones.

"I don't think so... Why would you say that?" asked Mari nervously in return.


	7. Chapter 7: Spock's Child?

**A/N: Hello all! Here's my next chappy! Hope you like it!! Anyway, I want you to notice something about this chapter... I'm not going to tell you what, though it does have to do with the children...** ;P

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Why would you say that?" asked Mari nervously

"Oh no reason..." said Bones

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Bridge~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Enterprise was flying smoothly so far with nothing abnormal for once so Kirk asked "Hey Spock?"

"Yes Captain?" Spock answered.

"That Mari kid. She looks a lot like you. Can you explain that?" The captain asked mischievously.

"Many a Vulcan look like her Captain so it would be illogical to take on the assumption you have." Answered Spock curtly.

"Illogical indeed ..." said Kirk

"I think that having some children on board will lighten up the place!" said the Yeoman cheerfully as she entered the room.

"I agree!" laughed Uhura "the last time I saw children there age was before we started the voyage!"

"So Spock your in charge of them..." stared Sulu "How is Mari's leg?"

"Doing fine. It should be completely healed by the end of the week." answered Spock in a lighter tone. (though you wouldn't hear him say that! C-:) Everyone then worked in silence, though it was a comfortable silence. About 10 minuets had passed when Bones came in and noticed this."My god! I haven't seen the bridge working so smoothly since we set off!" Laughed Bones.

"Bones, is something wrong?" asked the captain worriedly, he didn't want anything going wrong today. All he needed was to have CHILDREN die aboard his ship. Permanent docking here we come.

"No, no don't worry everything's fine Jim!" said McCoy, then looking at Mr. Spock "I just need a word with Spock for a moment." Spock nodded in understanding then got up and headed towards the sick bay with Bones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Sick Bay*~*~*~*~*~*~

When McCoy and Spock entered the sickbay. Mari was sleeping. "What is it you need to talk about? She seems perfectly fine to me." asked Spock with his signature raised eyebrow.

"Take a look at her vitals." said McCoy "especially her heart rate, that is I find to be very interesting..."

"Her vitals seem norm..." started Spock but he then saw her heart rate "there seems to be a mistake in your machinery her heart rate is that of a normal human."

"My machinery is correct, I even checked it myself!" answered Bones "also... She very closely resembles you, except.... Her hair it seems to be very abnormal for Vulcan. Usually a Vulcan's hair is coarse and dark. Though hers is almost the color of paper and is soft as a baby birds feathers. Much like my daughter... She took after her mother in almost every way but her fascination in the medical field..."

"There have been Vulcan's known to have abnormal hair traits just like any other species." answered Spock "though I cannot explain her heart rate... Fascinating!"

"Just for scientific reasons Spock. Would you be willing to lend some blood or other form of DNA for a DNA test?" asked the doctor.

"To determine whether or not I am her father biologically?" asked Spock in return "Yes, though I am certain the outcome will be negative."

"Thank you Spock." said McCoy "It takes a lot to do all that you've done for these children. And believe it or not even though its only been a day or two... I think you're gonna do just fine helping them get back home."

"Whether or not they go back to Vulcan is a choice I cannot make for them. In what they've told us of their experience there... It would be foolish to send them back against their own will they'd just escape another way." said Spock solemnly

"For the first time Spock... I actually agree with you on this." said Bones "I just hope their parents on Vulcan feel the same way..."

"Though Vulcans do not feel I must agree with your logic." answered Spock with almost a hint a sadness in his voice. Mari then started to wake up.

"Hmmm... What's on my leg?" started Mari, then "Oh. Yea... Greeeaaat..." Even Spock had to smile at this.

"Not afraid to show emotion are we young one?" laughed Dr. McCoy

"Eh. Me and Luke find Vulcan suppression to be somewhat useful at times but also at others unethical. Even Vulcans need emotion sometimes. And not through Amok or Pon Farr. To suppress all emotion that long is dangerous and actually killed Luke's mother." answered Mari "I just wish Max and Patty would see that too."

"Really?" asked McCoy.

"Yes actually I heard about that." said Spock "my condolences to Luke. Though I personally do not believe suppression was responsible for her death she was physically weak as she had given birth to Luke only a month before. It usually takes females on Vulcan three times that to recover."

"Yet she went on with it anyway for her husbands well being. Vulcan calls it an "Honorable Death". I call it death due to endangerment." answered Mari said sounding much more mature a young female vulcan should(even vulcans have issues to work out)"Well, there's two sides to every story ain't there?"

"I would say so!" said Bones astonished. He had never heard anyone talk on this subject except for when Spock had his. Even then it was very vague. This put a whole new light on things. Maybe these seven year olds needed more than just medical treatment maybe there was a phycological need too... "Mari? Would you be willing to meet with Christine, my assistant or Uhura possibly, every now and then after you heal?"

"No. I wouldn't mind. What for?" asked Mari.

"Just so you can have someone to talk as a female mentor." said McCoy casually as he checked her leg.

"I must be heading back to the bridge" said Spock with a nod as he left. Mari watched his every step. _Very vague man... though there is something there... maybe he recognizes himself and Leila in me. What if he's figured it out! Oh no!_

"Your leg seems to be doing exceptionally well!" Bones said as he helped her to maneuver it. It still hurt a bit but not like it did yesterday "if it keeps healing like this I may be able to let you out early!" This cheered Mari up.

"Then I won't have to spend every waking minuet here anymore!" said Mari cheerfully.

"Oh so thats how you see my company" said McCoy pretending to be hurt.

"No it's how feel these boards you call a bed!" laughed Mari.

* * *

**A/N: **So it looks like the children have had a positive effect on the ship! Let's hope this continues! Oh wait... Not we necessarily but you! MUWAHAHAHAHA You'll just have to wait till I post next!!


	8. Chapter 8: Board For a Bed

**A/N: Hello all! Here's my next chappy! Hope you like it!! Anyway, I want you to notice something about this chapter... I'm not going to tell you what, though it does have to do with the children...** ;P

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Why would you say that?" asked Mari nervously

"Oh no reason..." said Bones

**~*~*~*~*~*~*Bridge~*~*~*~*~*~***

The Enterprise was flying smoothly so far with nothing abnormal for once so Kirk asked "Hey Spock?"

"Yes Captain?" Spock answered.

"That Mari kid. She looks a lot like you. Can you explain that?" The captain asked mischievously.

"Many a Vulcan look like her Captain so it would be illogical to take on the assumption you have." Answered Spock curtly.

"Illogical indeed ..." said Kirk

"I think that having some children on board will lighten up the place!" said the Yeoman cheerfully as she entered the room.

"I agree!" laughed Uhura "the last time I saw children there age was before we started the voyage!"

"So Spock your in charge of them..." stared Sulu "How is Mari's leg?"

"Doing fine. It should be completely healed by the end of the week." answered Spock in a lighter tone. (though you wouldn't hear him say that! C-:) Everyone then worked in silence, though it was a comfortable silence. About 10 minuets had passed when Bones came in and noticed this."My god! I haven't seen the bridge working so smoothly since we set off!" Laughed Bones.

"Bones, is something wrong?" asked the captain worriedly, he didn't want anything going wrong today. All he needed was to have CHILDREN die aboard his ship. Permanent docking here we come.

"No, no don't worry everything's fine Jim!" said McCoy, then looking at Mr. Spock "I just need a word with Spock for a moment." Spock nodded in understanding then got up and headed towards the sick bay with Bones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Sick Bay*~*~*~*~*~*~

When McCoy and Spock entered the sickbay. Mari was sleeping. "What is it you need to talk about? She seems perfectly fine to me." asked Spock with his signature raised eyebrow.

"Take a look at her vitals." said McCoy "especially her heart rate, that is I find to be very interesting..."

"Her vitals seem norm..." started Spock but he then saw her heart rate "there seems to be a mistake in your machinery her heart rate is that of a normal human."

"My machinery is correct, I even checked it myself!" answered Bones "also... She very closely resembles you, except.... Her hair it seems to be very abnormal for Vulcan. Usually a Vulcan's hair is coarse and dark. Though hers is almost the color of paper and is soft as a baby birds feathers. Much like my daughter... She took after her mother in almost every way but her fascination in the medical field..."

"There have been Vulcan's known to have abnormal hair traits just like any other species." answered Spock "though I cannot explain her heart rate... Fascinating!"

"Just for scientific reasons Spock. Would you be willing to lend some blood or other form of DNA for a DNA test?" asked the doctor.

"To determine whether or not I am her father biologically?" asked Spock in return "Yes, though I am certain the outcome will be negative."

"Thank you Spock." said McCoy "It takes a lot to do all that you've done for these children. And believe it or not even though its only been a day or two... I think you're gonna do just fine helping them get back home."

"Whether or not they go back to Vulcan is a choice I cannot make for them. In what they've told us of their experience there... It would be foolish to send them back against their own will they'd just escape another way." said Spock solemnly

"For the first time Spock... I actually agree with you on this." said Bones "I just hope their parents on Vulcan feel the same way..."

"Though Vulcans do not feel I must agree with your logic." answered Spock with almost a hint a sadness in his voice. Mari then started to wake up.

"Hmmm... What's on my leg?" started Mari, then "Oh. Yea... Greeeaaat..." Even Spock had to smile at this.

"Not afraid to show emotion are we young one?" laughed Dr. McCoy

"Eh. Me and Luke find Vulcan suppression to be somewhat useful at times but also at others unethical. Even Vulcans need emotion sometimes. And not through Amok or Pon Farr. To suppress all emotion that long is dangerous and actually killed Luke's mother." answered Mari "I just wish Max and Patty would see that too."

"Really?" asked McCoy.

"Yes actually I heard about that." said Spock "my condolences to Luke. Though I personally do not believe suppression was responsible for her death she was physically weak as she had given birth to Luke only a month before. It usually takes females on Vulcan three times that to recover."

"Yet she went on with it anyway for her husbands well being. Vulcan calls it an "Honorable Death". I call it death due to endangerment." answered Mari said sounding much more mature a young female vulcan should(even vulcans have issues to work out)"Well, there's two sides to every story ain't there?"

"I would say so!" said Bones astonished. He had never heard anyone talk on this subject except for when Spock had his. Even then it was very vague. This put a whole new light on things. Maybe these seven year olds needed more than just medical treatment maybe there was a phycological need too... "Mari? Would you be willing to meet with Christine, my assistant or Uhura possibly, every now and then after you heal?"

"No. I wouldn't mind. What for?" asked Mari.

"Just so you can have someone to talk as a female mentor." said McCoy casually as he checked her leg.

"I must be heading back to the bridge" said Spock with a nod as he left. Mari watched his every step. _Very vague man... though there is something there... maybe he recognizes himself and Leila in me. What if he's figured it out! Oh no!_

"Your leg seems to be doing exceptionally well!" Bones said as he helped her to maneuver it. It still hurt a bit but not like it did yesterday "if it keeps healing like this I may be able to let you out early!" This cheered Mari up.

"Then I won't have to spend every waking minuet here anymore!" said Mari cheerfully.

"Oh so thats how you see my company" said McCoy pretending to be hurt.

"No it's how I feel on these boards you call a bed!" laughed Mari.

* * *

**A/N: **So it looks like the children have had a positive effect on the ship! Let's hope this continues! Oh wait... Not we necessarily but you! MUWAHAHAHAHA You'll just have to wait till I post next!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I knw I havent been updating guyz really srry I just... seem to be dreading writing anymore... I wwont quit I promise just gimme some time to recoup and find my inspiration again**


End file.
